Catching Criminals
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Shizuo is a cop who is constantly trying to catch the wanted criminal he has been chasing for years. Shizaya one-shot.
**A/N: Happy birthday Izaya!**

The night was dark and mischief was about. In Ikebukuro crime is a common occurrence, plenty of people go around doing as they please.

A man in a police uniform walks down the street, the only form of illumination are the light posts that stand every so often apart. He stops under one before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He takes a moment to inhale it, savoring the flavor before expelling it out of his body.

The walkie talkie attached to the man's hip sounds off.

"417A in Ikebukuro, police officer please respond." The blond officer flicks away his cigarette and grins wildly before picking up his communication device.

"Officer Heiwajima responding, I am in the area."

"Report back when you find the criminal." Shizuo places the walkie talkie back on his belt and proceeds to get back into his car.

Shizuo switches on the lights and siren before speeding off down the street.

"You won't escape me this time." After a few minutes of driving Shizuo approaches his intended target. He parks the car in front of an alley, exits the car and approaches the entrance.

"So, you decided to show your mug again." A dark figure stands in the distance, completely taken by the shadows. He sports a knife. "I'm going to get you this time."

"Ha, you think you can get me?" He says in a calm voice. "Shizu-chan, you can't even get a girlfriend, how on Earth are you going to catch me?" Shizuo walks to the man calmly, taking the man by surprise, and grabs his collar. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Shizuo grins devilishly.

"I simply walked up to you. Are you losing your touch or am I just getting that good?"

"Tch, I just didn't expect you to walk up to me." The knife quickly drives itself into Shizuo's stomach.

"Hm, assaulting an officer. That's gonna make your sentence worse."

"Yeah right, like I'm getting caught by you. I'll escape, I always do." Shizuo takes out the knife and tosses it to the side.

"You have the right to remain silent," Shizuo drags the criminal out of the alley and into the light, "Izaya Orihara."

Shizuo takes out his walkie talkie once again.

"This is officer Shizuo Heiwajima, I have found and detained the suspect."

"Good work Heiwajima, bring him back to the station." Shizuo places the object back onto his belt. Shizuo pushes Izaya against the car and takes out a pair of handcuffs. While placing the cuffs around Izaya laughter slowly emits from his mouth until it becomes maniacal.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you not know what power I hold? I am the big shot here, I am The Raven! I could have you killed right now if I want!"

"Even if you shoot me right through the brain I wouldn't die till I put you into custody." Izaya sniffs the air.

"You know Shizu-chan you really should give up that nasty habit of yours." Shizuo snarls and pushes Izaya's head against the car.

"You can just shut up and get in my goddamn car!" Shizuo flings open the door and shoves Izaya into the backseat. Shizuo sits in his spot at the front of the car, only to realize he forgot something.

"Shit, I need that knife. Stay here." He gets out of the car, locks it and walks back to the alley.

"I already touched it, but whatever. It was lodged in my stomach." He kneels down, puts on a pair of gloves and takes out a plastic bag. He picks up the knife and places it into the bag and seals it.

Shizuo returns to his feet and turns around, only to find Izaya standing before him.

"How the fuck did you get out of my car!?" A grin appears on Izaya's face.

"I have my ways." Izaya leans close to Shizuo, their faces nearly touching. "I also have some other ways that you may be interested in~" Izaya says in a seductive voice. Shizuo's cheeks start to blush and his heart beats faster.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Izaya presses his body against Shizuo, causing him to back into the wall as Izaya follows.

"You know that smell really suits you, such a strong officer needs a sexy scent to match." Izaya places his face into Shizuo's neck. He slowly starts to lick and kiss the soft skin.

Shizuo grits his teeth, trying to control himself.

"G-get off!" Izaya smirks sexually in the night, knowing that Shizuo's eyes have fixed to the darkness.

Izaya grinds himself against Shizuo, causing the blond to stifle a small moan. Shizuo's face becomes redder, feeling as if it was glowing in the dark. Shizuo's breath was heavy, moving Izaya up and down rhythmically.

"Oh Shizu-chan, I bet you're so big~ I want to feel your cock." Izaya moves his head to motion behind himself. "Please, I'm so excited," Izaya continues grinding against Shizuo, "and I can feel you getting excited too~" Izaya's voice was high and lustful.

Shizuo quickly pushes Izaya over and places his foot onto the man.

"Seducing an officer will get you nothing but more trouble." He rubs his hands over his face, calming himself. Izaya quickly becomes angry and tries kicking Shizuo's feet to knock him over.

"You honestly think you can move me!?" Shizuo grabs the chains of the cuffs and holds Izaya into the air. "I can snap your neck in a second if I wanted!" Izaya grins, looking down at Shizuo.

"Then do it, prove yourself." Shizuo drops him to his feet and drags the raven to the cop car, throwing him back into the backseat. Shizuo takes the front before the walkie talkie goes off again.

"Officer Heiwajima, what's taking you so long to get here?" He takes the device and holds it to his face.

"Sorry I had some trouble with the suspect, I'm departing now." Shizuo starts the car and drives into the night.

Izaya watches out the window, thinking about what he could do next. A smirk appears on his face.

"Shizu-chan, these cuffs are hurting me."

"Yeah and I have a stab wound."

"But it's cutting off circulation, come on Shizu-chan, when I lose all feeling in my hands you'll be the one who's at fault." Shizuo grumbles and pulls over into a parking lot. He exits the car, stepping over to the back seat and opens the door.

"Make a move and you'll regret it."

"Oh Shizu-chan, I wouldn't even think of it." Izaya turns around so the officer can loosen his cuffs. Shizuo bends over, key in hand, and unlocks one of the cuffs. Once unlocked Izaya grabs Shizuo, pulling him into the car and closes the door behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Izaya struggles with Shizuo until he ends up lying on top of him.

"Remember what I told you earlier? I wasn't lying." Izaya whispers into Shizuo's ear. Before the officer can respond he quickly gropes his crotch, making him gasp in pleasure.

Shizuo grabs Izaya's arms, but doesn't stop him from his actions.

"Maybe this is why you can't get a girlfriend, you're letting a man make you feel good." Shizuo's breath once again becomes heavy.

"I don't, feel good." Shizuo states between breathes. Izaya smirks and squeezes Shizuo tightly, causing another gasp.

"Aw, Shizu-chan, your face is so cute when in pleasure. Has anyone even touched you like this? Besides yourself that is." An aggravated Shizuo quickly grabs Izaya in response.

"I'm gettin' real tired of hearing you talk." Izaya clenches his teeth, letting out a small moan.

"Ah, well then I can change that." Izaya passionately kisses Shizuo, the heat between them growing stronger. Izaya slides his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, probing around the unexplored area.

Shizuo grows more and more excited with each movement. Izaya breaks the kiss, both needing air.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you're so hard." Izaya unzips Shizuo's pants, grabbing a hold to Shizuo's dick. Shizuo's eyes shut tightly and his body tenses up.

"You damn, flea!" Izaya's hand moves in a rhythmic way up and down. "Stop, please stop." Izaya smirks.

"If you wanted it to stop you'd stop it, but you're enjoying this, a lot more than you should. Especially from the man you've been trying to catch since high school." Shizuo throws his head back, small moans escaping his mouth. "Come on Shizu-chan, don't leave me all by myself." Izaya takes Shizuo's hand and places it on his own crotch, causing Shizuo to quickly unzip the others pants and repeat the raven's actions.

Izaya's face softens, feeling the pleasure that the blond was giving him. For minutes the two give each other handjobs before Izaya realizes it's time to move on. He moves his body down, taking Shizuo's cock into this mouth. He bobs his head up and down, using to tongue to give added pleasure to the cop.

Shizuo grabs a fistful of Izaya's hair, slightly pushing down on it. Izaya moaned, making Shizuo tremble beneath him at the sudden buzzing.

Precum starts to drip out of Shizuo and Izaya takes the dick out of his mouth. Shizuo winces at the sudden lack of contact.

"Oh Shizu-chan, I am your gun holster and they're ready to fire."

"You're so fucking stupid." Shizuo states angrily. Izaya pushes his pants completely off of his body and positions himself over Shizuo. He slowly lowers himself onto the blond, letting his body get adjusted to the change.

"Ah~" Izaya fully takes in Shizuo, waiting a moment to make sure he's ready to start moving. Izaya moves his body up and down. Shizuo's body relaxes, allowing the raven to have his way.

"I've never seen you so calm, Shizu-chan. We should do this more often." Shizuo grabs Izaya's dick, pumping it up and down like before. This catches Izaya off guard and taken aback, but pleasurable none the less. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Shut up and keep going." Shizuo's pace quickens, causing Izaya to tremble and squeeze himself around Shizuo. Izaya moves his body up and down, taking Shizuo in and out.

Small moans sneak their way out of Shizuo's mouth, making Izaya grin devilishly down at the police officer.

"You sound so cute Shizu-chan, your moans make you sound less like a monster."

Izaya accidently pushes himself down too far, hitting his prostate in the process. Izaya's body tightens, causing both parties to moan. A grin appears on Shizuo's face, he takes his hand off of Izaya and grabs both of his hips tightly.

"No, Shizu-chan don't!" Shizuo forces Izaya up and down, each time hitting his sweet spot. Izaya's face tightens, trying to hold back all of his noises. He places one of his hands over his mouth.

"Hehehe, look who's in control now?" Shizuo's grip on Izaya tightens and his actions become stronger. Izaya bends over, placing his free hand on Shizuo's chest and lightly grabbing his uniform.

Shizuo closes his eyes, the pleasure increases each moment.

"I-Izaya, I'm getting close." Izaya looks up to Shizuo before wrapping his arms around the officer and kissing him on the lips. The two share each other's breath, feeling the sensation rise in their stomach. In a high, soft voice Izaya speaks among the panting and moans,

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you feel so good. I'm so thirsty for my precious, little cop." Izaya takes Shizuo to the tip before pressing down roughly, sending the blond over the edge. Loud moans escape the cop as he climaxes in the raven.

Izaya removes himself from the cop, slumping into the foot of the seat. Shizuo lies there limp and tired.

"You filled me up good, Shizu-chan." Izaya states from the floor of the car. Snoring can be heard from the seat above. Izaya sighs. "I'm glad I know you so wel-ah." Izaya curls into a ball, making sure that none of his own semen ends up on the car. He pulls up his pants and wipes the sticky white substance on them.

He buttons up Shizuo's pants and rolls up his sleeve and pokes a small hole into Shizuo's skin using his knife, which he retrieved after Shizuo fell asleep.

"Until next time." Izaya gently kisses Shizuo on the cheek before exiting the car. He writes a small note on a piece of paper and leaves it on the windshield of the car before escaping into the night.

About five minutes later several cop cars surround the car Shizuo is resting. Cops surround it, pointing their guns. One of them walks over to the car and signals to put down the guns. He opens the back door and grabs a hold of Shizuo's leg and pulls him so his legs are dangling outside the car.

Shizuo remains asleep, forcing the chief to try and shake him awake.

"Heiwajima, wake up!" He shakes violently before Shizuo slowly opens his eyes.

"Chief?" Shizuo states in a daze.

"What happened?" The chief demands. Shizuo sits up, running his hands through his hair.

"He asked me to adjust his cuffs and then the moment I had released one of them he threw me into the car…" Shizuo notices his sleeve, "and it gets blurry after that." The police chief sighs.

"We need to get that wound fixed, and let's also hope he didn't pump anything deadly into you."

"I'll just see Shinra tonight."

"Sir, we have a note." One of the officers states at the front of the car. The chief walks over, taking the note.

"Next time try harder, Shizu-chan. Signed by The Raven." The chief sighs.

"It's been a long night. I think you should go see your doctor."

"Thank you sir. I won't let him escape next time." Shizuo returns to the front seat of his car and heads in the direction of his doctors home. He briefly glances at the sky, giving a small smile before turning his attention back to the road.


End file.
